


Addison Folly

by Gears_n_shears



Category: sallyface - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears_n_shears/pseuds/Gears_n_shears
Summary: Solomon Ganesh Fisher is about to have quite the adventure. When his frenemy, Larry Johnson, is said to have been seen fleeing from a murder it is up to both Sol, Larry and a few friends to clear Larry and find the culprit before death strikes again.
Relationships: Sal and ash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my second crack at writing fanfics. Keep in mind that it’s been quite a while since I’ve written anything. Also, There is NO (I repeat) NO SMUT IN THIS AU. I don’t like it so don’t ask for it. I only ship Sal x Ashley and Larry x Ashley and that’s it. That being said, enjoy the first chapter! 
> 
> P.P.S. There is no religious hate in the au so I don’t want you thinking I have something against a religion or belief because I don’t. It’s just a story.

Chapter 1: Knock Knock, Who’s There?

First, a small background.  
Solomon Ganesh Fisher. A male. Five foot two. Black hair with an ever changing style and bangs. Solomon after the Book of Solomon and Ganesh after the Hindu god, a prince with the head of an elephant. Sol often found it poetic that his middle name should be after a disfigured being. He himself was not exactly the Johnny Bravo type. Half of his face had been mutilated by acid when he was a child. An accident caused by his chemist dad when, one day, Sol wandered into the laboratory while his dad was pouring sulfuric acid and potassium chlorite. Sol had startled him and, in the excitement, both chemicals had splashed onto his face leaving him blind in one eye. 

Sol, an adult now, lived in the Addison Apartment complex with his girlfriend, Ashley. A beautiful Hindu girl with dark hair. Her parents liked Sol as he was half Indian himself. Sol had a few friends in the apartment. Todd, a computer whiz and the same size as Sol, was a detective story fanatic. His shelves were stocked with the whole Sherlock Holmes collection along with calculus textbooks and computer hacking books. Larry was almost six foot three. He too had long dark hair for the specific purpose of having the best head banger hair in the world and he took great pride in it. He also liked to pick at the fact that Sol had a mask. Larry was also an artist and musician. He and Sol would sometimes go to the local bar and play every other weekend. 

And now, the story.

It was 6:30 pm in April. Not much activity was happening in the apartment. Sol and Ashley were sitting on the balcony looking at the stars.  
“ They’re so pretty, you know?” said Ashley.

“Mmm. Just like you.” said Sol 

“Oh stop you’re gonna make me blush!”

Sol laughed softly. She was so adorable when she was flustered. Hot too. He reached over and took her hand. “I’m just being a corny romantic.” Ashley looked into his bright green eye. “I know, and I love it.” She leaned forward and raised the mask for a kiss. Sol closed his eyes and pulled her towards him. 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!” 

Sol and Ashley jumped. The scream was followed by a heavy thud on the balcony. Sol and Ashley saw a crumpled figure with blood forming around it. Sol looked up, alarmed. A swatch of long dark hair had vanished from the window. Ashley stood up, shaking. “Who...who is that?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.” 

Sol looked for his phone and turned on the flashlight. The body was of a man...or child. Sol couldn’t tell because of how thin and small the body was.  
“We have to call the cops,” whispered Ashley, “the killer might still be arou-“ Sol covered her mouth. Footsteps. Coming their way. Sol turned off his phone flashlight. Both moved toward the fire escape in case it was necessary. 

Knock, knock.

Knock, knock.

“Hey! Sol my man, it’s Larry! Lemme in dude!”

Sol and Ashley breathed with some relief, but were still nervous.  
“Wait here” Sol whispered. He slowly crept to the door and looked out the peep hole. It was Larry. He opened the door.

“Hey man! You lockin me out now?” Larry saw Ashley near the balcony. “Oooh I see.” Larry leaned down. “I wasn’t interrupting was I?” 

“You tell me.” Said Sol coldly.  
Larry gave him a funny look. “What does that mean?”  
Ashley spoke. “Larry, we’d like you to see this.”

Larry walked to the balcony where the body lay.

“What the...” He shifted the body onto his back with his foot. “Hey, I know this guy. He’s a hermit in this apartment. No idea what his name is so we jus’ called him Mr. Cellophane cuz we never know he’s here half the time.” 

“ Any idea why he’d fall to his death from the top floor?” asked Sol.

“Not a clue dude....wait did you say the top floor? That’s nuts! He was afraid of heights!” 

Ashley looked at him. “Afraid of heights, and yet he falls from the top floor...” 

“And someone with long hair was the killer.” said Sol, “There’s only three people in this apartment who fit that description. Ash, me and you. And Ash and I were here all evening.” 

“So what?” shrugged Larry. 

“So where were you?” asked Ashley.

“Now wait a sec. You can’t possibly think that I was up there just now. I was in the basement fixing the five clocks we own because three of them always run an hour slow!” 

Sol stared him down. “Ok, then why did we see someone with long hair leaning out the murder window?” 

“How should I know?” said Larry angrily. “If ya don’t believe me, then let’s look at the security cameras!”


	2. Addison Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three friends look at security footage...and start wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! second chapter! This story is running through my head on repeat and I have to get my ideas out before I lose em lol 
> 
> Enjoy the story and drop some kudos!

Chapter 2: As I walk through the valley of the shadow of cameras 

The cops came, and left. Statements were given by the tenants of Addison Apartments and the body was hauled away. Ashley and Sol purposely left out the long hair bit. Neither one was really certain about who was up there. Larry got permission to look at the security footage and, without permission, wrangled a copy of it. Ashley Sol and Larry went to his room and watched the footage again.

"No, you went too far. Go back about 20 minutes."

"Sorry, it glitched."

"Guys, c'mon. That was not me you saw leaning out of the window!"

Sol continued to scan the screen. "Stop!"

Pause.

Ashley, Sol and Larry stared in disbelief at the grainy image of a 6 foot something figure with long glorious hair make its way past the camera, the door behind it fully open showing there has been signs of a struggle.

"It…looks an awful lot like you." said Sol grimly.

Larry didn't speak.

Ashley put a hand on his shoulder. "Larry, we never said it was you on the screen. He just looks like you. "  
"It doesn't change the fact that you guys practically accused me yesterday."

Sol felt a knot form in his stomach. He didn't like accusing his friends, even if it seemed very likely. "Larry, this footage isn't really that great. Maybe we can get Todd to enhance it. Maybe it'll show some irregularities. Maybe-"

"Shut up. Both of you." Larry got up and took the tape out of the player. He shoved it into Sol's chest. "Here," he growled, "take it to Todd. Make him fix the footage so that it's the Queen of England."

Ashley stood up. "Larry…"

"It doesn't do any good to raise my hopes over this. You guys have your minds set that I did it and sugar coating it won't help me any."

Sol and Ashley were pushed out into the hallway. They got into the elevator and started back up to their floor in silence.

Back in their apartment, Sol and Ashley sat in silence. "Sol, it might be hard to believe, but maybe it was someone dressed up like Larry." Sol looked at the tape in his hands. "But why? Why pretend to be Larry of all people?" Ashley shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't supposed to be Larry." Sol looked up, confused. "You mean, someone was aiming at one of us?" "Possibly." Sol's eye brightened. Maybe there was hope in saving his friendship with Larry. He lifted his mask and kissed her cheek. "Have I ever told you I love you?" Ashley knew what he was thinking.

Todd was engrossed in his favorite book, The Hound of the Baskervilles. The best, in his opinion, Sherlock Holmes in history. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. "Todd, it's me. Sol. Can I come in?" Todd sighed and put a bookmark on his page. He opened the door. "What's up?" "I need you to enhance something."


	3. I spy with my little eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Todd is busy enhancing the security footage, Sol and Ashley decide it’s their duty to ask some tenants what happened the night of the killing.

The next day, Sol and Ashley decided to question their neighbors. There were 20 rooms per floor, 10 on each side of the hallway. Sol and Ashley split up and started on opposite sides of the hallway as to not look suspicious. Sol knocked on the first door. It was Mrs. Wither’s apartment. She opened the door. “Well?” she demanded. Sol cleared his throat. “Hi Mrs. Withers. May I come in for a moment? I’d like to ask you something.” “Why not talk right here? I’ve got stuff to do.” she snapped. “Oh...well, it’s about that hermit that was killed day before yesterday.” “Oh, him,” she sniffed. “He was no good. A pauper and a thief.”

“Thief?”

“Yeah. He snuck into my apartment and went through my personal things! Can you imagine?”

“What did he take?”

“Oh nothing too special, just whatever he could pawn for his fix.”

“He...he was on drugs?” Sol raised his eyebrows.

“Well he had to be. No one in their right mind lives in an unfurnished apartment but protects a little Buddha statue...probably hollow inside if ya know what I mean.” 

Sol felt he had wasted enough of her time. “Well, thank you Mrs. Withers and have a nice day?”

“Hmph” 

Slam.

Well, at least he got some information about this guy. He hoped Ashley was having better luck in her interrogations.

Ashley knocked on the door to some college students. She could tell because she could hear the faint bass of dj music and people talking loudly. She sighed and hoped they wouldn’t answer. To her dismay, they did. The door opened to a collegiate looking man with a red cup. “Well hellooo there.” He slurred. Ashley stiffened. “Hi. I wonder if I might ask you a few questions.” 

“Anything for you my little lotus flower.” 

She cringed when she heard that. This guy had to be the whitest of the white and just as dumb. “It’s about the guy who fell out of the window.”

“Oh him? Girl was he something else. He was a scaredy cat. Kept saying ‘He’s gonna get me, I’m a sinner’ and all that.” 

“That’s interesting.”

“No kidding. Even carried around this little statue thing whenever he was ejected.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah. Seems he stayed in that room for so long without repairing it that it got pests and to be fumigated or whatever it is they do. Scared to death of leaving his room too. No idea why.” He looked at Ashley and grinned. “You wouldn’t wanna come in for a little drink would ya?”

“No thank you.” She said, and briskly walked to the next room.

Some time passed. Sol and Ashley had questioned just about everyone in the apartment and got the same basic answers. This guy was a druggy. He was a freak. A thief. A hermit. A nervous wreck with an obsession over a little statue. Tired from asking questions, the pair made it back to their own apartment, feeling like they failed at their task. Sol collapsed on the couch and Ashley sat down on the floor in front of him. “What do you think Sol?” “I think we wasted our day.” Ashley leaned on his leg. “You know, it’s weird that no one actually knew his name. It’s also weird that the reason he never left his room was because he was afraid.” Sol stroked her hair. “I know. He kept saying he was sinner and that he was gonna die because of it. I just don’t get it.” Ashley sat up. “We forgot something!” Sol looked at her, alarmed. “What? What’d we forget?” “We never checked HIS room!” Sol and Ashley got up faster than lightning and rushed out the door.

Room 420. Ironic since everyone thought the former resident dealt in drugs. Sol pushed open the door. Ashley covered her nose with her sleeve. The stench was awful. It reeked of body odor and rotten food. Cobwebs decorated the corners of the room and the walls were damp with lord knows what. Ashley turned on the single lightbulb in the place. “Wed bedder hurry ub before da sbell geds out.” She muttered. “Right you take one end of the room and I’ll take the other.” Sol was a bit more tolerant of the smell because his sense of smell was ruined by his accident. To him, the room had a pungent musty smell. There wasn’t much to examine in the room. Some newspaper on the floor, a table that had been knocked over. Something suddenly caught Sol’s eye. Some pamphlets. The kind that you get when church people knock on your doorstep and ask if you believe. Sol picked it up. Catholic. Odd. “I thought this guy was Hindu or something.” Ashley walked over. “What because he had that little statue? I guess so. Why?” Sol showed her what he found. “Ok? Everyone gets these.” “Yeah but not ones with ‘SINNER’ written on it with red sharpie.” Ashley looked around. “Hey, where is that little statue anyway?” Sol scanned the room also. Neither of them had come across that little statue. “Maybe he took it with him?” Guessed Ashley. “No, nothing was found on the body besides a puncture in his neck.” They left the room and went back to their apartment. Ashley took a shower to get rid of the smell and urged Sol to do the same even though he thought he smelled fine.  
It was night now. Ashley and Sol sat at the table looking at what they had found. Ashley sighed. “So we’ve got two mysteries now. Who killed him and who stole the statue?” 

Sol played with the paper.  
“And why are all these pamphlets from the only Catholic Church in town?”


End file.
